April Fools
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Leon hated April Fools Day with a passion that rang out from his very soul. Every year he cursed the man that came up with this idiotic holiday, and the men that followed it out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Claimer: I own all OC's**

**Plot: Leon hated April Fools day...well, all April Fools days except this one. **

**OoOoOo**

Leon sat up with a groan. It was April 1st. That meant it was April Fools Day. Leon _hated_ April Fools Day with a passion that rang out from his very soul. Every year he cursed the man that came up with this idiotic holiday, and the men that followed it out. Every year, Leon tried to carry out a normal day by going to work and doing the things that all _normal_ people did. Every year, he was thwarted. And who else was he thwarted by other than the lovable, playful, _annoying_, younger brother. Sora, of course. It was so routine, that everyone asked him _why_ he just didn't turn the tables on his brother, and this year be the _prank-er _instead of the prankee. He just shrugged and went about his business as normal.

Leon thought about all of these things as he went about his daily routine. As he was finishing up the last of his dishes, a thought occurred to him. Why _didn't_he turn the tables on his brother? Leon thought about the past years, and how on every April Fools Day, Sora decided to play some _master prank_ that he had been thinking up for _months_. Leon always took the prank with a sigh, a roll of his eyes, or on a good year, a halfway serious threat. A threat, that he never got to cash in on. Leon smirked as he threw on his leather jacket and left his apartment. This year, Leon was going to cash in.

When Leon arrived at the office, he was surprised to see his manager, Demyx, sitting on his desk. He had an out of place serious face on, solemnly nodding at Leon when he entered his cubical.

"Leon, you know what today is...correct?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"April Fools Day?" Demyx shook his head.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I was looking for." Leon scanned his brain for anything that might make today different from all of the other days. After awhile, he gave up.

"No, I don't know what today is." Demyx nodded sadly.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Leon, today is the deadline for the cutoffs I was supposed to make." Cutoffs, as in, laying people off, taking precious needed munny from departments, all to satisfy the big guy?

"And I've decided that...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go." And with that, Demyx jumped off his desk and walked out of Leon's cubical.

"Oh," he said, turning back around. "And Leon?" Leon turned back to Demyx, who now had a curiously mischievous look on his face.

"April Fools."

So the day began.

Leon tapped Riku on his shoulder, and waited for the silvernette to turn around. When he did, he promptly went into shock. It was Leon. _Leon _who avoided physical contact at _all _cost, just tapped Riku on his shoulder. Yeah, he had that kind of effect on people.

"Listen. My brother, Sora, the one you've had a crush on for years, likes you too. So do something for me. Go to his house, give him these," Leon handed Riku a stack of folded papers to Riku. "and leave. Don't do anything else. If I find out that you did do something, I'll castrate you myself. And at 8:00, go _back _to his house, and wait. Got that?" Riku nodded, slightly scared of Leon. But then again, there weren't many people who weren't scared of Leon. When Leon turned and left, Riku breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work, trying not to notice the rather impressive stack of folded papers that were sitting on his desk.

At 6:30 p.m., Riku knocked on Sora's door. He heard the footsteps and the angelic voice that called out for him to wait, but he chickened out and left the stack of notes at his doorstep before running down the street. That's what Leon was hoping for.

Sora opened the door to see...nothing. He stepped out of his door to get see a little further down, and heard a crunching sound. He looked down to see a stack of papers fluttering pathetically under his feet. He picked them up and went inside. He went back to the kitchen to his cup of (decaf) coffee, and started to read the notes.

_Sora, I'm pregnant. _

_Trisha. _

Trisha? Who the heck was Trisha? Sora shook his head. Maybe they got the wrong person...but how many other people's name was _Sora_? And heck, Sora was gay! There was no way in-

Sora paused when a picture fell out of one of the other notes. It was a picture of a girl and him at a party, both smiling and laughing. And holding bottles of beer. Sora remembered that party. It was the first (and last) time he had ever gotten drunk. When he woke up the next morning, he could remember anything from the night before. Was it possible that she...and he...

Sora shook his head and read the other notes, which just went deeper and deeper into detail about how he and this "Trisha", made mad, passionate love, and how she found out she was pregnant.

When Leon entered his younger brothers house, he was greeted with the overly humorous sight of his brother, on the ground, passed out, with his nose (still) leaking blood. Leon nodded in satisfaction before going over to his spiky-haired brother and dropping a note on his chest.

_Sora, _

_April Fools Day._

_Leon._

**OoOoOo**

**Teehee. Did you like it? I did. Okay, so this was posted a day late, but...whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. This was based off of a real prank. Ahh, the memories. Well, rate and review. **

**Kiyoko-kun.**


End file.
